Botanical classification: Vitis vinifera. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98La Crescentxe2x80x99.
Grape is one of the most widely planted and economically important fruit crops in the world. Currently, worldwide planting of grapevines exceeds 8.7 million hectares producing 60 million tons annually, with approximately 70% of the grapes being fermented into wine, 28% used for fresh fruit and the remainder used for dried raisins. In the U.S. alone, the grape crop is worth approximately $3 billion annually
Most grape varieties used for production of high quality wines are of the species Vitis vinifera. The discovery of winemaking, as well as the domestication of the wine grape, likely began in southern Caucasia (presently northwestern Turkey, northern Iraq, Azerbaijan and Georgia) at least 6000 years ago. Eventually, varieties of V. vinifera were cultivated throughout the Mediterranean region, then into Europe and Asia, and, ultimately, through European colonization to North America, South America and Australia. On all these continents, successful production of V. vinifera occurs predominantly in temperate climate zones similar to that of the indigenous range of V. vinifera in Eurasia, e.g., summers that are sunny, warm, and dry, and winters that are mild and rainy. V. vinifera varieties cultivated in northern regions of the United States with a continental climate are often subject to serious injury or death from low temperatures during winter. Although several wild Vitis species occur in colder regions of North America and eastern Asia, the wine made from these species generally has serious defects. Thus, there is a need for grape varieties that are winter hardy, yet produce fruit capable of yielding high quality wine.
xe2x80x98La Crescentxe2x80x99 is a variety of grape (Vitis sp.) that has a unique combination of outstanding wine quality and very high cold hardiness not found in existing grape varieties. Fruit of xe2x80x98La Crescentxe2x80x99 can be fermented to produce white wine having desirable aromas of citrus, apricot, pineapple, and muscat (as found in Riesling or Vignoles varieties) and lacks xe2x80x98foxyxe2x80x99 aromas associated with V. labrusca and herbaceous aromas associated with V. riparia. As grown in east central Minnesota, the plants of xe2x80x98La Crescentxe2x80x99 plants are moderately vigorous and very winter hardy. The vines are somewhat resistant to phenoxy herbicide injury and moderately susceptible to foliar phylloxera (Daktulospahira vitifoliae) damage. Downy mildew, caused by Plasmopara viticola, has been observed at moderate levels on the foliage, but has not been seen on the fruit. Powdery mildew disease, caused by Uncinula necator, has been seen at low levels on the foliage, but not on the fruit. The disease black rot, caused by Guignardia bidwellii, has been observed sporadically and at low levels on the leaves, but not on the fruit. xe2x80x98La Crescentxe2x80x99 vines set a light to moderate crop load that varies from year to year. The fruit are borne on a loose, medium sized cluster. The berries are small to medium sized and amber with a waxy bloom at maturity. In some years, a small percentage of the berries have been observed dropping from the cluster before or during harvest. The berries have not been observed to split, even under wet conditions in the autumn. The fruit at harvest is usually relatively high in sugar and moderate to high in acidity.